


Friendship

by red2013



Category: Inspector Morse Fandom, Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red2013/pseuds/red2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 9 series of Lewis, we say goodbye to Robbie and James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

When Lewis meet Hathaway and his sign at the Airport,  
Friendship was born between Robbie and James,  
They look at each other without words spoken between them,  
They solved crimes and have an pint at the end of the day.

 

They understand each other completely,  
Now Robbie goes with Laura on a holiday for 6 months,  
James bring the sign in his car and Robbie wear the shirt he wore 10 years earlier on a fateful day,  
They come full circle on friendship.


End file.
